


Opowiastka zrodzona z nocy

by Orogeneza



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, bratnia dusza, droga, emocje, miłość, odkrywanie, poszukiwanie, samotność, samoświadomosć, smutek, żal
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orogeneza/pseuds/Orogeneza
Summary: Narodził się Płomyczek z ciemności i ze strachu. Czarny Płomyczek, ale światło z sobą niósł. Blask roztaczał niewinny, migotliwy – krzty ciepła uwalniał z siebie impulsywnie.Skąd się wziąłeś Płomyczku? Pytam, bo sama ciemność i strach rodzić jedynie mogą trwogę, a ty przecież ciepło masz w sobie i płoniesz Płomyczku, płoniesz wbrew wszystkiemu.Opowiem ci, ile sam pojąć zdołałem zaszumiał Płomyczek sypiąc czarnymi iskrami w około.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dla R,  
> aby jak najdłużej pozostała świadoma  
> wyjątkowości dróg  
> i rozczarowań jakie niosą końce.

**Prolog**

Narodził się Płomyczek z ciemności i ze strachu. Czarny Płomyczek, ale światło z sobą niósł. Blask roztaczał niewinny, migotliwy – krzty ciepła uwalniał z siebie impulsywnie.

Skąd się wziąłeś Płomyczku? Pytam, bo sama ciemność i strach rodzić jedynie mogą trwogę, a ty przecież ciepło masz w sobie i płoniesz Płomyczku, płoniesz wbrew wszystkiemu.

 _Opowiem ci, ile sam pojąć zdołałem_ zaszumiał Płomyczek sypiąc czarnymi iskrami w około.

 

 

**Rozdział 1. Początki**

W pierwszych sekundach swego istnienia Płomyczek jawił się jako maleńka kuleczka. Czarny migotliwy kłębuszek, mrukliwa iskierka.

Stawiać próbował kroczki, do przodu rwało się maleństwo, lecz drogi jego początki nie łatwe były na pewno. Miotał się w oparach. Szarości i czerni pasma zbite w jedno drobne istnienie, błąkały się w mgielnej puszystej bieli.

I choć był wszystkim widoczny, sam nikogo nie spostrzegł. I miotałby się bez końca, gdyby nie dźwięczne dzwoneczki, słodkim brzmieniem wabiące w dół fioletowej ścieżki. Ruszył Płomyczek w nieznane, śpieszno w fioletu tonie, mknąc sypał iskry, rozbłyskując i gasnąc na przemian.

Raz tylko spojrzał do tyłu, na źródło swego istnienia. Straszno tam było i zimno, czerń wszechobecna. Nie wahał się Płomyczek Otchłani za sobą zostawić, nieznane wybrał fiolety, ruszył prawie z ochotą.   

 

**Rozdział 2. Początki wyborów**

Fiolet ciepły się okazał, inny niż czerń za mgłą zostawiona. Lecz z oczu Otchłań straciwszy, samotny się poczuł, zatęsknił nawet. Nie chciał wracać, nie taka to była tęsknota. Fiolet choć miły i obiecujący, obcością emanował.

Zatrzymał się Płomyczek, zrzucił kilka iskier, przygasł. Rozejrzał się dokoła, szukał. Chciał wiedzieć czy przyjdzie mu w fiolecie zostać, czy zakończyć tu wycieczki? Ciepło tutejsze inne było niż płomyczkowe ciepło i obcość niewygodę w nim budziła. Zadrżał na myśl o stałym w fiolecie pobycie, iskierek z niego uciekło kilka. Począł wzrokiem Otchłani szukać, miejsca bez obcości wrażenia.

Czy zawróciłeś Płomyczku? Pytam. Nie od razu odpowiedział, tak jak wtedy nie od razu decyzję podjął. Skupił w sobie skry ciepła, wewnętrznym rozjarzył się blaskiem i ruszył pulsującym lotem szukać miejsca, gdzie obcości i niewygody nie zazna zmartwienia.

 

 

**Rozdział 3. Początki wyborów zgubne**

Opuściwszy fioletu królestwo, płynąc pośród mgielnych grani, znalazł się Promyczek pośród innych szukających. I podczas gdy ostatnim razem nikogo dostrzec nie zdołał, tak teraz, aż nadto świadomy był ich istnienia. Grono ruchliwych mgiełek krążyło w około, a każda inna i z goła czego innego szukająca.

Szum kłębiących się żyjątek, mnogość ruchów i zawirowań wplotły się w Płomyczek i nie wiedzieć kiedy, już  tańczył z tłumem, poddawszy się melodii większości. Dobrze mu było, tak beztrosko płynąć, drgać do dźwięków ogólności. Skierki sypał obracając się w locie. Otoczony zewsząd innymi mgiełkami, nie widział czerni swego bytu i łatwiej tak mu jakoś płynąć i łatwiej na chwilę zamilknąć.

Przygasnął i coraz rzadziej iskierki sypiąc Płomyczek płynął. I byłby nie zauważył zguby nadchodzącej, gdyby nie syk iskierek zderzających się w  locie. I w ostatniej chwili, ujrzawszy zagrożenie, wyswobodził się z objęć melodii żyjątek. Mocą gasnących iskierek parł na przekór kłębowi mgiełek i wydarłszy się tłumowi, przystanął by zebrać siły.

Zerknął za siebie, gdzie reszta istnień, razem we wspólnej melodii, płynie w zgubne szarości. Nieświadoma opuszczenia bezpiecznych bieli, sunie spokojnie ku nicości gardzieli. I żadne ze stworzonek tej obłędnej masy oczu nie otworzy, ślepo w dźwięk jedności drgając, aż ostatni ich podryg szarość pochłonie i wszystko raptem umilknie.

 

 

**Rozdział 4. Początki wyborów zgubne lecz**

Pozostało Płomyczkowi zawrócić w biel mgielną, innej drogi wypróbować dary. Nie żal mu straconych sekund, bo choć prawie utracił wszystko, to zyskał wiedzy okruszek.

 _Nie ma nic złego w początkach ponownych, nawet jeśli raz setny od nowa zaczynasz, bo każda próba choćby nie wiem jak żałosna, do rozwiązania cię przybliża_.

I tak Płomyczek nową mądrością wsparty, zaszumiał rozkosznie, sypnął gromadę czarnych iskierek i w znajomą biel popłynął. Gdzie teraz Płomyczku? Przed siebie.

 

 

**Rozdział 5. Początki wyborów zgubne lecz, droga**

 Tak oto Płomyczek porażką niezrażony, wędrował wytrwale poprzez kolory. Sypał iskierki ochoczo i szczodrze, nie żałował żadnej i nawet jeśli na marne skierkę potracił, wciąż miał inne jeszcze niestracone. Prób wiele przeszedł i nieraz przygasnął, nieraz też jarzył się blaskiem szczerym. Czarny Płomyczek z wewnętrznym ciepłem przemierzał barw kontynenty.

W królestwie czerwonym chwilę dłuższą został, odkrył bowiem dotąd nieznane wrażenia. W innym mgielnym kłębku odbicie swe znalazł i podpłynąć do niego chciał bliżej, by zbadać to ciepło, tak od ciepła znanego mu różne. Podziwiał kłębek, z pasm szarych i srebrnych złożony. Nikłym blaskiem był osnuty i blask ten Płomyczek wabił.  I prawie czuł się wygodnie, mijało obcości wrażenie, lecz dane im było zaledwie mgnienie i wątłe zgasło tchnienie. Podmuch szarości przerwał porozumienie, wdarł się niespodzianie i pognał Płomyczek dalej w nieznane.

Następnie barwę zieloną Płomyczek odwiedził szukając spokoju po czerwonych porywach. Odnalazł wytchnienie lecz się nie zatrzymał. Zieleń ciepło Płomyczka powitała, akceptując jego czarną bytność i nie chcąc nic w zamian, pozwoliła mu spocząć pośród jej barwności. Zostawiwszy Płomyczek w spokoju zajęła się swoimi mrzonkami, snując opowieści, których sens ulotny był bardziej niż najcichsze iskierki. Obcość w tchnienie Płomyczka się wdarła, bo choć wygodnie pośród zieleni, to jaki sens było słuchać niezrozumiałych opowieści. Pognał więc dalej, ku błękitom zmierzając. Wśród błękitów także miejsca nie znalazł, ciepło Płomyczka ledwie wystarczyło, by przetrwać zimno i pustkę tamtejszą, rad był, że zachował Srebrnego kłębka wspomnienie.

Żółć chciwie kraść chciała ciepło Płomyczka, to też minął ją ostrożnie. Pomarańcz, żółci siostra wierna, dokończyć dzieło rodzeństwa chciała, lecz Płomyczek przewidując, jaki los go spotkać może, snopem iskier się zasłonił i tak swe ciepło uratował.

 

 

**Rozdział 6. Początki wyborów zgubne lecz, droga końców**

Sunąc poprzez palety kolorów przeróżnych, w żadnym z nich nie mogąc się odnaleźć, stanął w końcu Płomyczek na progu brązu. Ciepłym tchnieniem natychmiast owiany został i zdało się, że tchnienie to w tonacji tej samej było co płomyczkowe westchnienia. Odważniej rozbłysnął i śmielej skierki wykrzesał, czując bliskość marzeń spełnienia.

W głąb miłych toni pasm ruszył i z zachwytem zwiedzał. Czy wygodnie ci było? _Owszem wygodnie_. Gdy odpocząć chciał, wystarczyło, że przygasł odrobinkę i już się w pasma brązu wtapiał, ciesząc się ciepłem i stałością barwy, niewidoczny pozostając dla oczu. A czy obco ci było Płomyczku? _Skądże znowu_. Czerń Płomyczka w ciszy współgrała z brązem, a blask jego nikły, mrukliwe emanując, piękne malował na brązie widoczki.

Chciałoby się rzec, że znalazł Płomyczek, czego szukał tak wytrwale i więcej nic dodać nie trzeba, jednak po kilku chwilach szczęścia, jak los bywa złośliwy, pojawiły się zwątpienia. Wygody koniec nastąpił, myśl nieznośnie Płomyczka uwiera. Wspomnień ziarnko kiełkować poczyna i spokojną dotychczas powierzchnię śmiało przebija. Cisza staje się za cicha, spokój za spokojny, a świadomość bytu dobrego Płomyczkowi blask zaciska. Chciał znaleźć miejsce wygodne, bez obcości wrażenia i odnalazł to wszystko tutaj. Czemu więc iskry niecierpliwie się sypią? Czemu umysł niezaspokojony brązu muzyką? Czy potępiony jest Płomyczek, bo się Otchłani wyrzekł? _Brąz jest bytem przecudnym_ , więc wina leży po stronie Płomyczka.

 

 

**Rozdział 7.Początki wyborów bywają zgubne, lecz droga końców**

Opuścił Płomyczek brązu pasma, za cel obrał Otchłań. Powrócić chciał tam, gdzie zaczął swą podróż, takie widział rozwiązanie. Tylko tam, może pozostać, gdzie zrodzony został. I smutno się snując, gasnąć poczynał, aż prawie całkiem przygasł.

Ponownie Otchłań zobaczyć nie było przeżyciem łatwym, Otchłań co do niej należy chętnie zawłaszczy. _Czarna jest jak ja, smutkiem przepasana, ciemno i trwożno, byłem jej częścią na początku to i teraz jednością się stańmy_. Już ostatnie krztyny szczęścia znikały wraz ze skrami, a nikłe blasku nitki już rozpływały się w czarności otchłaniej, gdy srebrna skra z sykiem odwróciła bieg zdarzeń.

 

 

**Rozdział 8. Początki wyborów bywają zgubne, lecz droga końców ma wiele**

Kłębuszek Srebrny z znikąd się zjawił, blaskiem swym srebrnym Płomyczek ratując. Samą swą obecnością szczęście i blask przywracając, a światełko czarne jakby zmuszając by jeszcze mocniej niż przedtem rozbłysło. I zaczął się taniec kłębuszków, obfity w iskierki czarne i srebrne. W koło siebie krążąc, nabierają prędkości, nie rozumieją wszystkiego co się wydarzyło.

Płomyczek w uniesieniu szczodrze iskierki sypie, a Srebrny w skrzeniu dotrzymuje mu kroku. Kaskada błysków w mlecznej bieli się odznacza, na nosie grając Otchłani. Nie ma powodu by dłużej tu zostać, czas wyruszyć ponownie w nieznane. I zdaje się, że historia powtarza się znowu, że podróż, że szukanie… I może to prawda, może to kolejny po porażce początek, lecz Płomyczek pamięta i poprzestać nie zamierza, bo nie ma nic ciekawszego niż zaczynanie od nowa, gdy tyle niesprawdzonych dróg czeka.    

 

 

**Epilog**

_Początki wyborów bywają zgubne, lecz droga końców może mieć wiele._

_I wierzyć należy, że sama droga, bardziej niż koniec, zapada w pamięci_.


End file.
